


Lance has renamed the group "Form Voltron"

by FukurouHoot, TheGreatKamina



Series: Group Chat Fics by Fukurou [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still Altean™, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Lotor, Genderfluid Matt Holt, Honora is half altean and half human, I am projecting my issues w communication onto keith, I live for that shit ok???, Keith and Honora call Shiro their brother, Like he says "y'all" and "ain't", Lotor is still half galra half Altean™, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, OC is keith's adopted sister, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Southern Accented Keith, Texan Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), also lotor didnt "die" or get left in the quintessence field, and is not dating Allura, bare w me, because shalluratt is yes, cause he's still a Good Boy™, group chat au, keith is half galra half human, keith is trans it just isnt mentioned v often, or w/e dreamworks said happens to him, this is post s7 but isnt canon compliant per se
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: That one au where lance is the resident raging bisexual who loves talking in group chats.





	Lance has renamed the group "Form Voltron"

**_Okay, so this fic will be written alongside the bnha gc fic. It will be easy to do as they're similar in terms of what content is in them. Also, lotor is gonna be dating an oc!_ **

 

 

##  Introduction

Name: Honora Kogane  
  
Name meaning (if any):   
  
Nickname(s): Nora  
  
Alias(s): Nora  
  
Home planet: Earth  
  
Species: half-human, half Altean  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'2.75"  
  
Weight: 100 lbs  
  
Sexual Orientation: pansexual  
  
Relationship status (taken, single, etc.): Single (later taken)  
  
Occupation: Orange Paladin (wings of Voltron)  
  
Birthday: October 23rd  
  
astrological sign/zodiac (Greek Zodiac like Pisces, Scorpio, Aries, etc.) {if you don't know the dates look them up!}: scorpio  
  
Birthstone: opal/tourmaline  
  
Blood-type: A  
  
personality: a mix of Keith and Shiro due to being around them the most, but is also very smart like Pidge  
  
likes:  
-reading  
-peace n quiet  
-keith being her brother  
-lotor  
-mac n cheese  
  
dislikes:  
-galran bullies  
-lance flirting w her n not Keith  
-sushi  
-heavy violence  
-being alone in a room for too long  
  
past/bio:   
  
She was born Honora Azumane, but when her mother left earth, and her dad died, she quickly became close with Shiro and Keith and eventually, she changed her name to Honora Kogane and became Keith's sister.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

##  Appearance

  
Hair color: white  
  
Eye color: lavender

 

Hairstyle: long and wavy

Skin color: light olive

Scar(s): none

Any bodily modifications? Like cyborg parts?: none

Accessories: a flower native to Altea that never wilts always rests on her ear

any tattoos? If so tell what the tattoo(s) look like and where the tattoo(s) are on the person's body: she has the altean markings on her cheeks

  
Piercing: ears and nose

  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

##  Paladin info

Uniform color: Orange  
Element: void/space   
Weapon(s): Altean broadsword  
Stats:  
-Strength~5/10

Teamwork~19/20

-Strategy~4.75/5

-Speed~9/10

  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

##  Relationships

Father: Akira Azumane (biological); Keith's dad (adopted)  
Mother: Lilith Azumane  
Sibling(s): Keith Kogane (adopted bro)  
relatives: Shiro (dad-friend)  
best friend(s): Shiro, Keith, Allura  
friend(s): Lance, Hunk, Pidge  
Love interest/crush: Lotor  
enemy(ies): Galra - Lotor  
Rival(s): Acxa, Ezor  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

##  Other

Quotes:  
-"Keith Yorak Kogane, stop messing with my hair!"  
-"I'll save the day, don't you worry!"  
-"Oh shit, what do I even say?"  
-"Lance Mcclain, you fucking meme!"  
-"YOU FUCKING MADE ME USE UP ALL MY QUOTES, YOU DAMN LOSERS!"  
  
favorite color: white  
  
Favorite food: mac n cheese  
  
Favorite time of the day: night  
  
Favorite season: winter  
  
extra:

-she can change her appearances like Allura and Coran

-grew up on earth like Keith, but she  **knew** she was half alien

-In group chat au, she's a baker


End file.
